


The Weasley Family Squib

by Slytherwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lucy Weasley is Lucy Wood, Out of character probably, Protective Percy Weasley, Squibs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Percy Weasley is a good father and let nobody tell you otherwise.When one of his daughters gets into Hogwarts and the other doesn't, Percy handles the issue with care.
Relationships: Lucy Weasley & Percy Weasley
Kudos: 36





	The Weasley Family Squib

**Author's Note:**

> Percy and Oliver Wood are married in this au shhhhh  
> Lucy and Molly Wood are twins  
> Audrey (canonically Percy's wife) is now the twin's aunt and Oliver's squib sister.

Thick tears stream down the face of Lucy Audrey Wood. She hoped with every ounce of her, she prayed and pleaded that this wouldn’t happen, but one week from her eighteenth birthday brought forth a Hogwarts letter. It was not for her.

“Lucy,” her father, Percy Wood knocks on her room, “Lucy please come out.”

Lucy shoves her head in between two pillows. Her face is wet and her throat hurts. She’s curled into a ball. Lucy wanted to deny it, but couldn’t. She is a squib. Her sister, her twin sister, got her Hogwarts letter and she’s out celebrating with their other father, probably with the rest of the family, but here she is, without magic and left with disappointment and anger.

“Lucy, please come out,” Percy tells her, “Can we talk.”

“Go away,” her voice is raspy and her cheeks are puffy.

Lucy can hear the mutter of a spell and her door gets open. Her father, Percy Wood, opens her door and sits in a chair in her room. He says, “Hey, Hogwarts isn’t everything.”

“Easy for you to say.” Lucy’s muffled through the pillows, “You got to go; dad got to go; Molly gets to go; everyone gets to go. Everyone but me.”

“Auntie Audrey didn’t go.” Percy tells her, “she was a Squib.”

“Well I don’t want to be a Squib!” Lucy throws her pillow across the room, “I’m a failure.

“You aren’t a failure.” Percy moves to sit on the bed with his daughter, “You are special Lucy and will do great things.”

“None of them magical.” Lucy comments.

“Magic isn’t everything.”

“Yes it is.”

“No it isn’t.”

“Magic is everywhere.” Lucy replies, “Why couldn’t I get any?”

“Nobody knows why Squibs exist.” Percy replies, “but that doesn’t make you any less special. So Lucy, what do you want to do?”

“Go to a boarding school,” she comments, “Like Molly.”

“It would have to be with muggles.”

“I know.”

“Your aunt teaches at this muggle secondary school,” Percy replies, “I’ll send her a call, alright.”

Percy heads to dry his daughter’s eyes and wraps her up in a hug before leaving to enact on his promise.


End file.
